


The Bath

by the_sunthorn (ceeainthereforthat)



Series: The Wishful Thoughts of Quinntus Everflight [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood Elves, Dominance games, M/M, Murder Row, Original Player Character, Rimming, Silvermoon City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeainthereforthat/pseuds/the_sunthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another wishful fantasy from the time before Quinn and Havoc were married... though this story is actually a continuation of something that really did happen.</p><p>This story is more recently written than In Warsong Gulch, so it makes more sense and is more in keeping with my current writing abilities, for anyone who wishes to offer technical insight into the craft of writing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This is another wishful fantasy from the time before Quinn and Havoc were married... though this story is actually a continuation of something that really did happen.
> 
> This story is more recently written than In Warsong Gulch, so it makes more sense and is more in keeping with my current writing abilities, for anyone who wishes to offer technical insight into the craft of writing.

The bathtub in Quinntus and Malhavoc's humble Murder Row apartment was a nuisance and a luxury. A luxury, for it was their own bathtub - never did they have to venture down to the questionable bathing rooms shared by the other tenants, but a nuisance, for the only place for it was under the window in the kitchen, next to the stove.

It had been a tenant job - a porcelain lined cast iron monstrosity salvaged from a destroyed merchanting home and installed with a jury rigged cistern welded to the stove for easy hot water...too hot, unless one filled the cistern, timed it to a nicety, and liked shallow baths.

Neither Priest or Paladin did.

The cold had to be poured in with buckets from the sink pump. Havoc usually did that; he was stronger, and could coax the water to come forth faster than Quinntus could. He filled buckets and set them down by his left ankle, twisting to pick up the emptied bucket resting by his right, while Quinn shuffled betwixt tub and sink to cool the tea-hot water that had simmered in the cistern all evening.

"How is it?" Havoc asked, handing a filled bucket to the priest.

"Two more," came the reply, and Quinntus directed his stumble towards the tub.

Havoc filled them, and walked off to strip away the thin shirt and leggings he wore beneath his mail. Those went to a basket for washing, the mail to a stand, brushed and oiled for upkeep.

Havoc usually came back in a set of the linen pants Quinn had sewn, loose things with a drawstring tie. Usually Quinn would get a glimpse of his chest and arms before excusing himself for the sake of Havoc's privacy.

This time, Havoc came back naked. Naked, His golden hair unbound and falling around him to his hips, the ruby eyes of the Silvermoon phoenix peeking between the strands that fell over his chest. Hard-planed muscle, walking quiet as cat's paws over the floor they'd sanded and varnished themselves, the knight lost none of his warrior's dignity, his physical presence magnified out of his clothes.

Quinn waited by the tub with soap and cloths for washing, and Havoc cupped Quinn's face in his hands for a kiss before stepping into the water, lowering himself in it with a sigh, his hair hanging dry over the back.

"I can wash it,"Quinn offered, already seated behind him, working the tangles away with a comb carved of horn.

"I don't like to sleep with it wet."

Fair enough. Havoc rested his arms aginst the sides of the tub, and didn't make Quinn stop combing it out, murmuring happily as the priest rubbed the teeth of the comb against his scalp to scratch it, purred as the priest replaced the comb's teeth with his own fingers, rubbing and massaging while he soaked.

The Knight didn't open his eyes until there came a soft splash of water; the priest, soaking a thick woven square of linen, the sleeves of his robe rolled up.

"You'll get your robe wet."

Quinntus looked at him for a moment, and nodded before taking it off, and the shirt beneath - barefoot, in violet cloth trousers embroidered at the thighs with silver healing spellthread, he crouched again at the foot of the tub.

"You'll get those wet, too."

Again, that look, longer this time, before he stood up and stripped them away.

 

Bodies are are shaped by whatever adversity they endure.

Quinntus wasn't soft with the luxury of a seminarian. Hunger had forged him for years - he was wiry, slender, his skin stretched over bone more often than muscle. But muscle was there--built up from ceaseless hours spent running toward a falling comrade, away from alliance killers, showing the core of fortitude that kept him moving through hungry times.

That personal resilience had resulted in beautiful legs. Sinew and muscle flexed as Quinntus knelt by the tub, took one of Havoc's hands and washed it, working his way up to the shoulder and collarbone, down over the knight's chest.

He was gently circling Havoc's nipples when the blonde spoke:

"Wash me everywhere...but not _there._ "

This time the knight never even opened his eyes, didn't see the blinking disbelief shift into frustration or Quinntus' glance into the bathwater, to _there._ He just sat up a little higher from the water and thrust his chest out, a wordless order to continue.

Quinntus picked up the cloth and squeezed, dribbling water over Havoc's chest. The knight let his head drop back with a sigh and a little smile. The priest grit his teeth and obeyed.

 

Wash me everywhere...but not _there._

Bastard.

Quinn took him literally at his word and paid minute, fastidious attention to his task. He had carefully washed each fold and curve of Havoc's long and multiply-pierced ears, stroked every muscle over the knight's ribs with a sudsy cloth, circled over scarred kneecaps, held each heel in the cup of his hand as he massaged and scrubbed the arches of his feet and each individual toe - and didn't scream in frustration when the blond melted a little further in the tub and moaned with a lover's abandon.

The water was cloudy with soap when Havoc finally sat up and held out one hand, palm up. "Felt so good I didn't want it to stop - and the water's cool now, and..."

Quinn sighed and grasped Havoc's hand. "Still better than down the hall."

He braced himself to help the knight stand, blinked as Havoc didn't shift his weight to rise. Instead, he opened his eyes and murmured, "Your turn."

Quinn didn't need to be told twice. He got to his feet and stepped in the tub, leaned carefully forward as Havoc cradled his face between calloused hands and kissed him, settled against the sloped back as his knight stepped out and knelt on the mat at the foot of the bath, let his head fall as Havoc dragged hard thumbs into the arch of his foot.

His moan probably sounded a lot like Havoc's.

"I'm going to wash you everywhere."

Quinntus cracked one eye open. "But not _there?_ "

"Hmm," was all Havoc said as he lifted the other foot.

 

Such strong hands. Quinn barely had to move for himself as Havoc guided him to sit up, rise out of the water for a good hard back scrub, guided back to relax as his own ears were as delicately cleaned.

Havoc had started at his toes and worked up. He washed him everywhere, but was business-like with _there._ Quinn throbbed in need - Havoc's touch was so sure, firm as a massage, but his hands were everywhere but where he wanted them, where he needed them. He'd wanted to beg. He took what Havoc gave him, accepted, though he wished for more.

And then one arm hooked behind his knees, another around his back. Havoc lifted him from the tub like a babe. Quinn wrapped wet arms around his knight's neck and protested, "The floors!" but Havoc wasn't listening, trailing bathwater across the kitchen, down the hall, and into Quinn's bedchamber.

"The covers," Havoc said, and Quinn unhooked an arm to pull the silk scrap quilt he'd made aside. Havoc lowered him to the sheets, tugged him by the ankles to the edge of the bed, and knelt.

Quinn had to stuff the first two knuckles of his fist in his mouth to muffle his surprised cry. He was going to--

Quinn spread his legs eagerly as his knight nudged them apart, shuddered at Havoc's hot breath on his balls--Oh, Light, don't come the second you're in his mouth, don't--

And froze in confusion as Havoc stuck his hands behind the priest's knees and pushed _up._

"Hold them," he ordered, and Quinn took over that grasp as Havoc's touch slid down the backs of his thighs, parted his cheeks--

And pushed his hot, squirming tongue _inside_ \-- far enough and hard enough to mash his nose into Quinn's perineum, thrusting and flexing against surprise-tight muscles, his lips vibrating as Havoc moaned.

"Ohh...Oh Light, oh Gods Havoc I'm gonna come-"

A sharp slap to the buttocks and a vehement grunt. _Don't you dare,_ that meant. Quinn didn't know what Havoc would do if he came any time he ordered Quinn to hold back until ordered to let go - but terror that the punishment would mean Havoc would stop--

Quinn took a breath, and it hitched like a sob. Tears trickled into the conch-curves of his ears. Havoc's tongue writhed and fucked him without pity, so hot, constantly moving in ways fingers never could, melting his resistance and demanding his surrender. Quinn lifted his knees higher, begging now, his pleas a liquid babble for Havoc to please, please...

"Please what?"

And he shoved Quinntus up the bed, hips thrust between the vee of Quinn's parted knees. He leaned foward, landing on one hand.

Quinn reached up and hauled Havoc down, his tongue thrust between the knight's lips. He ignored the blonde's surprised yelp, hooked his legs up high on Havoc's back.

"Please fuck me?"

Havoc growled and dipped his hips with a little shiver. "Guide."

Quinn pressed with his heels, raising his hips high, and stroked Havoc--Light, so much of him, he's only readied with his tongue--and guided his cock to the right angle, nodding with a deep exhalation.

His breath out became a low cry. Flex of thighs and fingers, a soft moan of pain, and Havoc stopped to reach under the pillow he usually claimed as his own--

"You planned this."

The knight ducked his head, letting palomino hair hide his cheeks. "Not...everything. Use this. I don't want you torn."

Quinntus spread slick liquid over Havoc's cock-- "Gorgeous," he whispered, and his knight heard him and whispered back, "You love it."

Quinn nodded and set Havoc's cock back where it belonged.

Havoc went slow, slow and unrelenting as Quinn relaxed and breathed slowly, and didn't gasp as he realized that Havoc wasn't going to pull back, or rest, that he was going to stop when he was thrust as deep as he could go--oh Light it burns--

And Quinntus whispered under his breath with that slow burning drive, as he shook with the last inches sliding home, as Havoc kept pushing relentlessly and ground their bones together.

"Please what?"

"Please, hard."

Havoc growled and he drew back, pounding forward once, shoving a sharp scream from the priest. "Hard?"

"Please!"

"But it hurts," He crooned, and slowed down. "Do you want it to hurt?"

"Yes!" Oh but it did, he was stretched too much, Havoc was so deep, he wasn't really ready for all that cock inside him but he needed it so bad..."Please!"

Havoc jabbed hard again, slowed when Quinn shrieked. "Love it when you beg me..." He dropped the open jar on Quinn's chest. "Use more of that, and beg."

Havoc drew back, slowly, until Quinn gasped and tried to clench down, tried to keep him inside with a whispered, "No, please stay--"

Havoc halted, withdrew. Quinn whined, and slathered more, gasping when the cool gel stung his tender entrance. "Please fuck me."

"Use more."

Quinntus reached for the jar again, smearing Havoc's cock. "Please, I need you to fuck me, I want you to fuck me, hurt me--"

"Hurt you?"

"Yes. Make me feel it tomorrow when I'm riding--"

"So you know I fucked you?" Pressed forward an inch. Quinn yeilded, raised his hips for more.

"Yes. I want to feel it, please Havoc--"

Another inch, and Quinn moaned as his knight slipped inside with a pop--

"Ohfuckyeah--"

and his thighs quaked until the priest grabbed his knees and hauled them up to his chest. Havoc pushed his way back, groaning as Quinn let him inside, staying relaxed as he whispered his pleas for Havoc to take him, fuck him--

\--Oh yes, faster--

Havoc was right to stop, to make him add more gel. He was _stuffed,_ it was so good, and the bed bumped against the night drawer, and the newel posts bumped the wall, And Havoc hitched Quinn's legs up higher and growled at him to

"Beg."

"Please fuck me, take me, own me," Quinn whispered, and Havoc roared as the headboard clattered against the wall and he pounded Quinn into the mattress, until Quinn was sobbing his pleas, writhing beneath his knight, his cock leaking clear and sweet over his belly.

Havoc swept his fingers into that puddle, fed them into Quinn's mouth. the Priest bucked wildly, licking himself up, until firm fingers and hard calloused palm stroked him to wailing.

"Come," Havoc whispered, and Quinn obeyed with a whimper even as Havoc let himself spend in long hot bursts inside his priest. Quinn's fists clenched, yanking roughly on bright blonde hair, and he curled his mouth around a soundless cry, his fel-bright eyes widened, staring at Havoc--and then nothing. Quinn curled up with the final tension, digging his heels into Havoc's back as he came hard enough to splash pearly seed on his chest.

When Quinn came back to himself, hot come cooling across his belly, a slight cramp in one toe, and a delicious, liquid soreness pulsing gently around Havoc's beautiful, still hard cock, it was the knight's naked, amazed stare that made him smile and stretch and lick his lips.

"Like me?"

"Love you," Havoc whispered back, and gathered him up. "Sleep with you, tonight?"

"Every night," Quinn murmured. "Havoc-"

But the knight silenced him with kisses, soft and gentle kisses to fuzz thoughts and melt bones, and Quinn forgot to ask.


End file.
